


In the Pants of the Elf King

by nonky



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by mollivanders at LJ:Parks, Leslie/Ben, he's like an elf kingThis fic was made possible by the kind assistance of http://elf.namegeneratorfun.com/





	In the Pants of the Elf King

It wasn't so incredibly hot until the helmet went on, Leslie thought. Before that it was silly, or maybe just geeky. Before the tall, shiny, pointy helmet she was not convinced.

She knew peripherally - Ann read romance novels to unwind - that swords and sculpted chests dusted with hair not so thick to be ursine were traditional turn-ons. The sword was pretty cool, and the chest was awesome. The bemused Ben filling the costume was still her biggest enjoyment. He cringed at the ice blue cape, but put it on with a sigh. He let Leslie buckle the armor. He requested a bathroom break before he was too fastened in to go unassisted, and clanked upstairs.

She could hear him 'good lord' at least seven times before he came back down, carefully grabbing the rail. His eyes were wide and especially gem-like. His chin looked remarkably square. His mouth was . . . a little crumpled moue of irritation.

"I nearly broke my neck!"

Leslie nodded, but pulled him over to stand by the sofa. She climbed up and petted his hair goodbye before she covered it with the helmet.

"This is kind of twisted," Ben said. "I'm not going to look anything like an elf king, you know."

He was doing this mostly for her benefit, so she ignored his goading. Leslie held one prong of the helmet and let the chin strap hang down.

"Can you get the buckle, please?"

"Yep." Ben put one hand up for her to take off his glove, then dutifully buckled his helmet.

She was too busy hopping down to really look at him, and he was wrestling his glove back on. The edges of armor clicked at his joints. The full effect didn't arrive until Ben stood up straight, fully garbed in the battle gear of Helegon, Elf King of the North Lands. He even rested his hand on his sword hilt, all business.

"You look so hot," she breathed.

"No kidding. It's leather and then tin over my own clothes," Ben grumbled. "Can I take this off? If we start now I might be out by the time I pass out."

Leslie smiled, as befitted the queen of a rich and noble land, bright and dangerous like the fearsome Blizzard Wolves that roamed their forests.

"Yes, take it off," she told him.

"Good lord." He caught all the indications; her flitting posture and long stares up and down his body. His hand tightened on the sword but he didn't draw. He also tried to help Leslie throw him down to ravish him, which was about as difficult in leather and armor as one would expect.

The clanging did not throw her off one bit. She was the Elf Queen, after all.


End file.
